1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the improvements in paddles.
While the simplicity of the standard paddle has served man through the millenniums there is a fault in its efficiency. I have discovered that as the paddle is drawn through the pull stroke the blade is mostly perpendicular to the surface only at the beginning of the draw, as the blade continues to be drawn backwards it angles acutely up the surface which causes the water to flow up the blade and over the edges. A substancial amount of energy is transformed into turbulance causing a certain amount of work to be lost.
2. Discription of Prior Art
There are a few paddle designs that have approached this problem, such a Schmitt in U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,208, issued December, 1951, which shows a spoon in which the handle of the spoon is angled with respect to the bowl portion. Gooding in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,402, issued December, 1981, also shows a spoon like action in the paddle. Becker in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,482, issued June, 1989, discloses flanges on the edges which traps the flow of water around the paddle. Juergens in German patent No. P4,300,324.9, issued in July, 1994, shows there is a curve in the paddle to improve the force of the blade.
None of these references discloses the unique design and construction of the paddle of the present invention.